The Ninth Level of Hell
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: In order, to save the world, someone must pay the price...


**The Ninth Layer of Hell**

**By winchester1967**

**A/N: This is just one prediction that I have of the season five finale. Probably not gonna happen though, because on Supernatural, they do the opposite of the expected....**

Sam locked Dean in Bobby's room. Rehab is more like it. After telling his brother that something was wrong with Cas and that he had collasped in the room, Sam locked Dean in when he went in to look at his friend. It was just a pillow put under a blanket with a wig that Sam had used many a Halloween before. He shut the door and locked the bolt on it. He heard Dean, hitting the door in an effort to get out, but not getting anywhere. Much like what he had done to Sam. Then he trapped Cas in a ring of Holy Oil, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get out until Bobby woke up. Then, while the angel watched, he opened a hex box that contained four little black boxes. He dropped them all into a canvus bag and looked at the buring circle that contained Cas. He hadn't bothered to light it inside, because the three would die that way. Plus they had buried the box under the rusted remains of John's pickup. Sam hotwired the old black Chevy and drove away, the hole he had just dug up still uncovered.

Cas looked up at the darkening sky, fear and anger in his blue eyes. Suddenly, the sky erupted tears from heaven, angels weeping for what they knew was going to happen. It took awhile for the oil to die away from the rain, since the kind Sam had had been specially altered by Gaberial and Raphel before Gaberial died. It was designed to trap Lucifer like his cage and Michael like a spider in a web. They wouldn't be able to use their powers to get out, much like a devil's trap to a demon. Cas knew he couldn't track Sam as long as the Enochian symbols were still etched into his ribs since Kali hadn't erased them. There was no need, since Lucifer showed up and crashed the party. So Cas, completely soaked by the downpour, walked into Bobby's house.

He found Bobby asleep on the couch, completely oblivious to what Sam had just done to him and Dean. Cas gently shook him awake, then moved into the basement to find Dean running, shoulder down, towards the door. Cas used his powers to open it and Dean flew out the door and hit the angel. Cas's head cracked against the cement wall. But he got up and helped Dean up.

"What the hell's goin' on?" Bobby asked as Cas and Dean walked up the wooden stairs onto the ground floor.

"Yea." Dean said. "Cas, what the hell is Sam doing?"

"The rings." Cas said. "After he trapped me in Holy Oil, he dug up the rings and drove away in John Winchester's truck." Dean and Bobby looked at each other with wide eyes. The four rings that the Horsemen wore weren't supposed to be in Sam's hands.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled. He snatched up his jacket and his keys. Cas and Bobby followed. "No." Dean said. "I'm not gonna let Sam give up. Not now, not ever. We already lost Adam because of my stupid mistake, I'm not gonna let Sam make one too."

"I'll follow." Cas said. "In the shadows, keep angels off your tail, if they can track you."

"I guess I'll stay here, see if Sam makes a U-turn and comes back here." Bobby added. Dean nodded and ran out of the house and got behind the wheel of the Impala, thinking of different ways he was going to get Sam safely away from wherever he was going.

****

Sam stood in front of the gate, the large mausoleum was silent. Dean hadn't been here in years, not since Sam had shot Jake in cold blood and they released all those demons onto the poor world. Demons like Ruby. But Sam, well, he'd been there not long before, trying to open the gate in an attempt to bring Dean home. The gates hadn't opened and even when he did mange to open it a little, not a demon tried to crawl out. It unnearved Sam to no end. But here he was again. He placed the four boxes on the ground, opening each one of them. He looked up at the gate and found four circles. Carefully removing each ring, Sam placed them in their desired spots. The gate opened with a eerie sound, but there wasn't a demon in sight. Sam could feel the heat on his face. He turned around, so that his neck was now recieving the painful heat. He looked forward.

"Lucifer!" He yelled. The wind picked up, lighning stuck, and the earth seemed to tremble beneath his feet. "Lucifer!" Sam yelled again. Suddenly, Nick appeared, his face looking scarier than it had at the motel. Lucifer was killing the poor guy and Sam knew that he was probably already dead.

"Hi Sammy." Lucifer said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I'm ready." Sam said. "I'm sayin' yes."

"Really?" Lucifer asked. He turned and looked around. "Where's Dean?"

"Last I saw, locked in the basement." Sam said. Lucifer smiled. He stepped closer to Sam.

"I've waited a long time for this." He said. Suddenly, a bright light shot from Nick and enveloped Sam. Sam could see Nick's body falling, which meant Lucifer was completely gone. With all his strenght, he turned towards the gate and used every once of power he had to shove Lucifer out of his body and into the gate. Sam screamed as Lucifer's essence clung to him like a bad habit. His skin tore and bruised. His blood began to boil. The blood vessels in his brain and eyes even began to pop. Finally, Lucifer's hold on Sam grew weaker as someone on the other side began to pull. Sam could see Andy and Ava standing there, pulling the devil off their friend. But Lucifer wasn't giving up without a fight. He grabbed a hold of Sam's soul and pulled him with him. The gates slammed closed as Sam's body fell to the ground, busted and bleeding, his eyes closed as the sky cleared and stars began to shine.

****

"I sense him." Cas said as he appeared in the passanger seat. Dean jumped and almost drove the car off the road. "His symbols gone. That's why I can sense him." Cas added. Dean looked at him strange. That's when Cas touched the dashboard. The car and all vanished off the road it had been on and appeared on a gravel road that led over a busted railroad track. Dean looked at Cas, who had disappeared. Dean got out of the car and saw the angel walking to some old looking tomb stones. Dean quickly followed when he realized where they were. Cas silently led him to the giant doors, where he spied Sam.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. He knelt by his brother. Cas touched the door, trying to open it to pull Sam out, but it was useless. He scooped up the rings, knowing that if he were to reopen the door with them, Lucifer would be free again. Instead, he dropped them into his trench coat. But at the cost of Sam, billions lived. Suddenly, Dean would've gladly stayed in hell if that meant Sam would've lived.

****

Fire burned all around as the black doors closed. Lucifer, snow white with black eyes, finger nails, and wings, paced, looking from time to time at the burning floor. But for the first time in millions of years, he wasn't alone. He looked towards the door at his new house guest, a young man with shaggy hair. He smiled a creepy smile at him as the guest yelled for Dean to save him...

**End?!?**


End file.
